


Of Angels and Vampires

by Cyber_Sleuth



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, More characters WILL appear the further along it goes, Some angst, Takes place in the revised timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Sleuth/pseuds/Cyber_Sleuth
Summary: Set just before Apocalypse and during it.Warren, AKA: Angel, thought that there was nothing left in his life than fighting after being disowned by his family for his mutant powers and rebellious behavior. Yet during one of the cage fights that he wasn't a combatant in, he comes across a new face. Someone that just might actually give him further reason to live in this messed up, corrupted, and cruel world. Will this person be able to keep him grounded?...Or will the eventual arrival of the powerful mutant that believed himself to be a 'god' ruin it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, as I stated, this is set during the revised timeline. I like the idea of everyone being younger in this than they were in the original timeline, but I admit to greatly liking this version of Angel much more than the one that had been born much later in the other timeline. Anyways, the OC in this is my latest creation between two mutants I'd created, but they're quite a bit more unique in who they actually are. Hopefully all of you readers come to enjoy this...

Cage fighting.

  
That was all he really knew anymore in his life.

  
Glancing around through the electrified cage that surrounded and kept him contained, the mutant known as Angel gazed at all the humans that came to watch him fight; to either cheer him on through each victory or lose their money in a failed attempt at hoping that finally another would arrive to have him fall.

  
It was finally the end of his own matches for the night when he was escorted out of the cage; his large folded up wings stained with blood. Soon after he stepped off to the side and into an area where other mutant fighters that weren't restrained could watch the matches themselves, another was escorted in. Tilting his head slightly to the side in faint curiosity, he tried to get a better look at the mutant, but they concealed themselves with a black hooded cloak. The only thing Angel was able to make out about them was that they were unbelievably short.

  
After stepping into the cage and walking to the opposite side, the mutant slowly turned around and kept their head tilted down so that only the lower portion of their face was seen; soft lips set in a firm line and the tips of two fangs poking out from their upper lip. The thump of heavy footfalls was heard and soon the next mutant stepped into the cage; a rather large and muscular man that was slightly hunched over with black fur covering him rather than skin and a wolf tail swishing about wildly. His head was shaped every bit like that of a wolf as he flexed his claws and growled.

  
"Tch...So the new face is set to face off against Lupe? They had to pit 'em against the one pissant that loves to kill rather than just defeat his opponent..."

  
"Ladies and gentleman, we have a fight for you! Tonight we have one of our best fighters, the fierce and powerful werewolf, Lupe! And his opponent is a new face for the battles that we have high hopes for...A mutant that calls the shadows and darkness of the night their home; the small and mysterious Nocturnal! Now, let the fight begin!"

  
The instant the announcer sounded the bell to begin the fight, Lupe lunged at his prey and lashed out with his claws in a fierce bark. What his claws came in contact with though, was the cloak and not the wearer as they had suddenly disappeared out of it. "What?!" The sound of a feminine giggle suddenly sounded off all around him and he quickly straightened up as he glanced around wildly. "Show yourself!"

  
_"Care e treaba, cățeluș? Nu mă găsești?"_**(What's the matter, puppy? Can't find me?)**

  
At seeing the werewolf looking mutant still looking about for his opponent, Angel knitted his brows slightly as his pale blue eyes narrowed. _'So the challenger's a woman...And from the language, I'd say Romanian...But where is she?'_ The blond then snapped out of his thoughts when the voice spoke again; this time in English.

  
"...Look up."

  
Just as he and Lupe glanced up in the rafters of the cage, hot pink eyes appeared from the shadowed portion of it before the owner of said eyes suddenly dropped down and came crashing onto their opponent with their feet.

  
Straightening themself up and jumping back a bit to get off the large man, a small girl that looked no more than eighteen stood there now completely revealed to all eyes upon her. Lashing about behind her was a long, thin dark teal tail with a spade tip with large folded up leathered bat wings of the exact same color. Long dark grey hair rested over her shoulders and down her front in low pigtails to halt at her chest and twitching atop her head was a set of large bat ears of the same color as her hair causing her slightly tan complexion and hot pink eyes to stand out all the more.

  
Tilting her head slowly to the right, she watched as her opponent began to push himself back up onto his feet. Shifting upon her own black combat boots, her eyes narrowed as she smirked, revealing her top right fang even more so. "Ah, he wants some more, eh?" Rolling her shoulders backwards, thus making her wings make the same movement, the small girl spread out her legs that consisted of black cargo shorts that halted a few inches above her knees and black socks that stopped a few inches below said knees as she got into a fighting stance. _"Vino la mine atunci."_**(Come at me then.)**

  
Growling at the short young woman before him at apparently being toyed with, Lupe lashed out at her again with another swipe of his claws, only to miss again when the girl suddenly ducked down in a crouch with her black fingerless gloved hands touching the floor and her tail quickly coiling around his wrist. Eyes widening for a moment at this, he glanced down at her just in time to see her look up at him with a wide and cynical grin.

  
_"E timpul să spui 'noapte bună' ..."_**(Time to say 'goodnight'...)**

  
Gritting her fangs tightly, her eyes then narrowed as she lashed out her tail backwards and sent the mutant slamming headlong right into the electrified fence, causing the older man to cry out in pain before collapsing to the floor in a singed, unconscious heap.

  
Not seeing Lupe getting back up, the announcer called it as he cried out to the crowd that their new contender was the victor of the match, causing a mixture of both, cheers and boos to roar out all within the stands.

  
Straightening herself up to stand from her previously crouched position as she glanced around at the roaring crowd, the young woman known as Nocturnal quickly extended out her wings to their full length and released a very bat-like cry to the crowd in victory; not even a speck of blood upon her pale blue and grey opened jacket or tight black top that halted just below her breasts to show off the entirety of her lightly toned stomach.

  
Despite the fact that he knew that this could one day eventually be his own opponent, Angel couldn't bring himself to stop staring at her. The new creature before him was his polar opposite when it came to their mutation. He was officially curious and that was not something he was used to.

  
_ **~~~~** _

  
As the night of fights came to a close, the small woman sighed softly to herself before she jumped down the steps and left the electrified cage. Her cloak had been in shreds since her first fight so she left it behind on the floor, deciding not to bother with it. As she headed through the back halls within the building and towards her new room, she soon halted when a pair of boots appeared within her line of sight since her head had been tilted down at the time. "Mm?" Lifting her head, hot pink eyes soon clashed with that of pale, crystalline blue, causing her to blink slightly in a curious manner at the much taller man since she stood at no more than perhaps four foot six at the very most. "Ah...you're the one they call Angel..."

  
"...And you're Nocturnal..."

  
A soft chuckle escaped her lips at hearing him addressing her by that name. "...Senna...My true name is Senna Dracul." Seeing his brows shoot up slightly at what she said, she only guessed it was due to her last name. "Don't let the name fool you...I have very little of that line's blood within me and I'm no 'vampire'..." She then allowed a playful smirk to form onto her soft features before she added to her statement. "...despite how I may look."

  
At the joking remark that she made, Angel chuckled deeply before nodding his head. "Warren, but I tossed away that name long ago."

  
"Ah, Angel it is then. Feel free to call me anything you like." Senna then closed her eyes gently and made her way around the slightly older man as her folded up wings brushed against his own in passing, causing both to shiver faintly at the contact, though it didn't stop her from walking still.

  
"Hey, hold up!" Calling out quickly, Angel turned a bit and reached out instantly as he curled a large hand around her slender wrist. "You're not leaving already, are you?" When the slightly younger woman turned to glance up at him and nod her head once, he paused for a moment as he tried to think of what the hell he was doing. He had just grabbed onto her without really thinking things through. Giving it a moment's thought now while still holding her wrist, he finally spoke up again. "Have dinner with me..."

  
Now it was her turn to be surprised as she stared up at him with wide eyes. After a moment though, she finally calmed back down as she smiled faintly. "...Sure...But you're buying since _you_ asked _me_ out." Her smile then became slightly playful and impish once more at her last remark, which only seemed to have been more than worth it when he returned it with a smirk of his own; his pale blue eyes flickering with an air of playfulness themselves.

  
"I know just the place then..." Turning around to face her completely, he shifted her wrist from one hand to his other as he walked by her, only to start pulling her along to leave the building where the cage fighting was held. After all, it wasn't like the humans in Berlin would react negatively towards the sight of him out on the streets. He supposed they were used to mutants by now to some extent. They did, however, stare at his new companion much to his annoyance, causing him to glare their way as if daring them to make a comment towards her.

  
When they finally arrived at a hidden away bar, Angel opened the door and stepped aside as he allowed for Senna to go in first before following in after her. Walking up to the front counter, they both took a seat on a stool next to one another and ordered some food, though the young man between the two also ordered a beer for himself. "Aren't you getting yourself anything to drink?"

  
"Ah...No, not really. I'm not exactly thirsty...At least not for anything here." Biting her bottom lip as she said this, Senna glanced off to the side as if attempting to hide something. She didn't wish to ruin the rest of her night with another fellow cage fighter. Not when this one could quite possibly end up being her one and only friend in this semi-cruel world in which they lived in. _'...I'll have to tell him eventually...Before he finds out for himself...I just hope he won't end up hating me for it...'_

  
And so the night dragged on well into the dawn as the sky began to slowly take on different shades of color. They had stayed out the rest of the night and talked about various things and by the end of it, both mutants knew a bit more about each other. When they finally arrived back at the building where the cage fights and the rooms that the fighters slept in were, the two winged mutants halted outside of Senna's room and glanced to one another.

  
"Thank you...For tonight, I mean. When I was brought here, I didn't expect to find a friend...It's nice to know I won't be alone in this..." Senna then opened up the door to her room and made a step to head inside, but halted suddenly as she thought. Quickly turning around, she grasped onto Angel's hand and jerked him down to her level, causing his eyes to widen in surprise with the sudden movement, and pressed her lips softly against his cheek in a kiss before pulling away with a smile dancing upon her features. _"Noapte bună, Angel..."_**(Goodnight, Angel...)**

  
Standing there frozen in place, Angel watched as the small woman stepped into her room and gently closed the door behind herself with a soft click. He remained rooted where he stood for a moment longer before finally snapping out of it as a faint blush fell onto his cheeks. Muttering softly to himself in his own language, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and headed off down the hall to where his own room was a few doors further down; the feel of his new companion's warm lips still within his mind.

  
"...Friends, huh?...I guess we are..."

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Senna have been friends for the better part of a few months now since her arrival into this 'business' and 'entertainment' that many consider the cage fighting between mutants. However, both of their lives start to take a turn when the sudden arrival of yet another new face; Kurt Wagner, the 'Incredible Nightcrawler'. Not only does it cause the wheels of change to begin spinning for Angel and Kurt, both, but something also changes for Senna when she sees him. Almost as if...she knew him before this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next chapter of this segment and also the official start of somewhat following that of the movie Apocalypse. The lines and such of each character won' be word for word or anythin' like that, but it'll be basically the gist of what mainly occurs in the movie with my own twists and such. Where this begins is at the cage fight scene in the movie where Angel first meets Kurt and starts from there in the movie.

He wasn't going to lie. The fights he went through really sent a thrill coursing through his veins; giving him an adrenaline rush.

Panting softly as he watched his latest opponent, a mutant called the Blob, fell back onto the ground in defeat while littered with cuts and gashes from the claws at the top bend of his wings that were every bit like talons, he soon shot out his blood stained wings up in the air in victory as he roared out to the crowd. The cries of cheers and boos alike were enough to keep his blood pumping as Angel relaxed his feathered wings back at his sides and casually leaned down a bit as he dragged the sharp talon on his left wing along the floor, making yet another tally mark for his number of victories that night.

The ego in Angel took pride in his number of victories with zero losses, but the other part of him, the part that he was outside of the cage that he only ever showed his friend, hated this...He hated having to harm and fight others under the threat that they would be killed otherwise.

As he was silently thinking this though, and his pale blue eyes scanned the area in search of the familiar hot pink eyes that he had come to know so well, the announcer began to speak again as he started to introduce his next opponent already. Turning his gaze back towards the gate door, Angel saw some of the guards carting along some sort of black box that looked a lot like a coffin or something. _'Well, that's certainly not foreboding in the slightest bit...The hell they expect me to fight? Dracula?'_

Course that was a joke. Senna would make such jokes about herself sometimes due to her bloodline despite how little of it there was towards that family. It was because of her ancestors and her mutant appearance that she was often called a 'vampire', but she never took offense to it; rather she made a joke of it.

Angel was soon snapped out of it as her heard the thump of the box being set down and stood up. Watching them unlatch it and finally open the case, what tumbled out actually surprised him. He might've silently joked about the whole vampire bit, but what was slowly pushing themselves up onto their feet as they looked around in almost fear and confusion, was pretty damn close to his joke having been real. Standing before him was a mutant with the appearance of a blue demon.

The 'Angel' vs the 'demon'...

Oh the irony of it all...

Watching as the boy suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke and brimstone, Angel saw the cage walls spark several times as the slightly younger looking man touched the wire in an attempt to escape, only to get electrocuted. He couldn't help but mental wince slightly at the sound. That had to hurt, but maybe the kid learned his lesson after the second or third shock.

Shaking his head at this, Angel narrowed his eyes and opened up his wings and flew up to one of the beams in the cage. Upon landing on it, he quickly lashing out at his opponent, only to get a face full of that blue smoke as he ported himself back onto the ground below. Narrowing his eyes at this, he quickly dove down and sent a hard right hook towards Kurt's face, only to have it happen yet again. This wasn't going to work. The 'demon' wasn't fighting at all and if that kept up, he knew what would happen. Clenching his fists at the thought, Angel turned around and glanced up at Kurt, who had appeared back onto the beam once again.

"Get down here and fight me!"

When that didn't seem to work, Angel casted a split second side glance over towards the announcer and then towards the guards before bringing his attention back onto his opponent as he spoke in a slightly lower and almost frantic tone. "If we don't fight they'll kill us both." That seemed to get his attention, for a moment later, he suddenly ported again. Before Angel could even react though, he suddenly found that long tail curled around his neck as Kurt curled his three fingered hands into the lapels of his leather jacket to keep hold of him. Eyes widening slightly in alarm at this, Angel then found himself ported with his opponent into the air, only to smash a portion of his back and his left wing right into one of the cage walls; electrocuting him and damaging his left wing quite severely as they both fell back to the ground below in a crash.

Panting raggedly as he tried to fight through the pain in his wing, he drifted his gaze towards the damage done and gritted his teeth angrily. His very pride had been in his wings and now one of them had been forever ruined. Casting a fierce glare towards his opponent, Angel was about to lash out in fury, but that came to a sudden halt when the cage walls began to spark and overload before finally ceasing all together. Watching as everyone was scattering in a panic towards the flying sparks and slight explosions, Angel soon snapped out of it at the voice calling out above him.

"Angel! Lets go! We need to get out of here!"

Both he and Kurt looked up towards the voice, only to lock gazes with Senna, who had her wings slightly extended behind herself and reaching down with one hand while the other lightly grasped a ripped apart portion of the cage that she had likely done, herself. "Senna. What are you still doing here?"

"Getting your sorry ass, of course! You'd be lost without me, you feathered pretty boy."

"...Vhat?...Did...you say 'Senna'...?"

Tensing up suddenly at her name being spoken in another voice, her hot pink eyes came to land upon Kurt's own gold, pupilless ones. Eyes widening in shock at the sight, she seemed to temporarily freeze up for a moment. It was only when Angel had managed to clumsily fly up to where she was and grasp her hand into his larger one, that she snapped out of it and pulled her gaze away from the 'demon's' to lock with her best friend's.

"Lets get out of here before the cops show up...Last thing we need are the feds or even the military spotting us."

Nodding her head lightly in agreement, Senna turned to leave with her fellow winged friend, but paused for just an instant at the call of her name below. Glancing down and over her shoulder at Kurt, she saw the shock and confusion and even hurt within his gaze. Biting her bottom lip at this, she clenched her eyes tightly shut and forced herself to look away as she quickly followed after Angel and helped him to fly to a place where they'd be safe in case his damaged wing gave out on him along the way. As she did though, Senna couldn't get the look of the other young man's expression out of her head. _'Why?...Why did he have to come here?...What is he even doing in Berlin at all?...Kurt...'_

Soon enough, they eventually found an abandoned church and made themselves at home as they slipped inside. Glancing around, it was pretty much baron, but at the sight of the still in tact rafters that were high above them, they knew this would do. The rafters would make for decent cover in case someone came looking for them.

Sighing softly to herself, Senna turned her attention onto Angel as she faced him completely and brought her gaze to focus upon the damaged and rather limp left wing. She saw a bit of the cartilage along the 'bone' portion of the wing and pretty much all of the feathers on that wing were singed badly and quite a few were even missing. Eyes softening at the sight of the damage done to her best friend, the young bat mutant's tail twitched behind herself in worry and slight anxiety as she desperately tried to think of some way to help her friend in any way possible. Starting to become increasingly stressed over being unable to come up with anything at all, she soon snapped back to reality at the feel of a large palm coming to rest upon her slender shoulder.

Quickly glancing up at the quite a bit taller man before her, her eyes showed much distress towards the pain she knew he had to be in, yet he somehow managed to give her a faint smile despite it all for her sake. Biting her bottom lip at this, Senna tilted her head down and clenched her eyes tightly shut as she brought her forehead to rest against the center portion of his lower chest; her delicate hands gripping at the front of his opened jacket as she began to babble more to herself than to Angel, himself as she fell back into her own Romanian language.

_"Îmi pare atât de rău...nu ...nu te pot ajuta. Nu pot să îndepărtez durerea sau să-ți dau înapoi aripa..."_ **(I'm so sorry...I...I can't help you. I can't take away the pain or give you back your wing...)  
**

Whimpering as she struggled to get a grip on her emotions, she soon felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her shoulders and a cheek rest upon the top of her head of smokey grey hair. Biting her bottom lip again at the comfort from Angel even though he was the one in pain from having basically lost one of his wings, Senna finally allowed for the warmth to take her as she tried to close herself off to everything else; the comfort the two winged mutants gave towards one another being all that mattered at that moment now...

...The rest of the world could come later...

_ **To. Be. Continued.** _
    
    
              
            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they're somewhat short posts, so forgive me for that bit. Anyways, that's the end towards this one, but the next chap will be the appearance of Apocalypse, Storm, and Psylocke.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, kinda short, but hope it was good enough so far. Also, if I made any mistakes towards the Romanian language, I'm sorry. I don't know any, personally, so I had ta use google translation.x.x"


End file.
